Kite Flying
by waterrain
Summary: America and South Korea bond while flying a kite.


**I Do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.**

**Kite Flying**

**By waterrain**

"You have no real identity, America. Nothing that belongs only to you." Japan commented quietly and he didn't think the blond haired Nation would hear him. America looked down at his hands, he closed those blue eyes, and tilted his head to the side.

'I must have heard wrong because Japan wouldn't ever say that about me.' America briefly thought and he opened his eyes. 'After all Japan is my best friend, right?'

"Hey, Korea. Let's see who can fly a kite the best!" America commented cheerfully as he grabbed South Korea's hand and winked at him. "Heh, Kites were first used by Americans!"

"Kites were first used by Koreans!" South Korea called out happily and he winked back at the blue eyed Nation.

"Not uh they were used by heroic Americans!" America yelled out gleefully and a wide grin was on his lips.

"Koreans!" South Korea said loudly while smiling brightly and he was holding America's hand.

"Americans! Used by Americans first because Americans are always first in everything in the whole entire galaxy. Heck yeah, Americans used kites first before anyone else!" America commented cheerfully and he had a feeling that China will yell any minute now which was the blond's plan in the first place.

"Kites were first used by my people! They were not used first by Americans or Koreans!" China yelled out angrily and his cheeks were flushed. America and South Korea pretended not to hear him. "Stop ignoring me!"

South Korea was about to say something, but America picked him up and ran.

"Come back here!" China called out and he didn't receive a response. "They are so childish, aru."

Japan sighed softly to himself, he stood up, and decided to leave for there was no point in staying now. America placed South Korea down and looked at him.

"That was fun." America said calmly to South Korea and he tilted his head to the side while smiling brightly. "Thanks for playing along with me and stuff, Korea."

"Do you think China is upset with me?" South Korea asked him and he received a snicker from the blond.

"He'll get over it. Not like we burned down his house or anything serious at all." America replied cheerfully and he gave South Korea a pat on the shoulder. "Besides he'll be more upset with me than with you, Korea. After all I started it."

America pulled out two kites and handed one to South Korea.

"I'm going to tell you something that is kinda a secret, but not really one on how to gain attention from others and it works out for me." America said causally and he held his head higher than usual. "Pretend no other Nation exists. Don't talk to anyone unless it's to invite them to your birthday party. Of course make sure to talk loudly in every single world meeting and ignore the thoughts of others on the subject. Lose your ability in locating other Nation's on the world map. After doing all that there will be a lot of attention coming your way. Pretty sweet, right? Of course I know about other Nation's and all that kind of stuff, but as if I would inform them. Pretty funny, right? On how I all of the other Nation's fooled expect you now because I'm telling you, Korea."

"It's best for them to think I don't know anything at all. It's for the best and I get more attention because I ignore them. I don't care if it's good or bad attention. Just as long as no one ever forgets me." America commented as he looked at the dark haired Nation. South Korea blinked his eyes and America grinned widely as their kites went high up into the sky.

"The sky is not the limit you know that right?" America asked calmly and he decided to let go of his kite watching as it flew towards the stormy clouds. "I don't want to limit my heroic kite by holding onto it. My kite will gain more attention without me."

"Is that why China and Japan avoid seeing me because they don't want to limit me?" South Korea asked as he released his kite and could only watch helplessly as it crash landed on the ground. "My kite couldn't reach the clouds like your kite, America."

"It takes practice, Korea. Seriously when I first released my kite way back it crashed and burned, but I never gave up on it flying towards the clouds." America stated firmly and he carefully held South Korea's kite. "Your kite can and will reach the clouds, got it. Don't give up or I'll hold my breath."

America handed him the fallen kite and South Korea smiled brightly at the blond haired Nation.

"I won't give up, America." South Korea commented to him.

"That's the spirit, Korea." America said cheerfully and South Korea's kite fell to the ground several times, but the dark haired Nation didn't give up and he kept on trying.

"Heh, I did it! My kite is flying towards the clouds now on it's own!" South Korea yelled out happily and America gave him a high five.

"Great work, Korea." America told him and it started to pour down rain. South Korea and America danced in the rain while laughing loudly. China found them dancing and laughing, but decided to just walk back to his home and shook his head for those two are unbelievable.

"I highly doubt America will catch a cold." China commented to himself and he took off his shoes. "South Korea might catch a cold, but it is none of my business."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
